sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinhuju
General Information Name: Zin'huju Faction: Horde Race: Zandalari/Darkspear Troll Class: Druid - Feral Languages: Zandali, Orcish Gender: Male Age: 25 Appearance Natural Form Aside from a few minor differences, Zin'huju is nearly the mirror image of his Zandalari father. Standing at an even eight feet tall and weighing in at around three hundred and twenty-five pounds, one would not think he was a mere half blood. Unlike his blue-skinned Darkspear brethren, his skin has a mild purple tinge which compliments his impressive stark white mohawk wonderfully. His face is adorned by two medium length upturned tusks, which he is known to polish and display with pride. While Zin'huju was often mocked during his youth for having undersized tusks, he now finds them to be a great blessing. His back is not forced to yield to the weight of emense tusks, leaving him free to stand erect and show off his full height. Zin'huju's body is self-pierced and self-tattooed in a growing number of locations. Right off the top of his head, he probably could not recall every single one that decorates his frame. The most prominent of his piercings, however, are the silver rings that line both of his ears. With the aid of a jewelcrafter, he had delicate silver chains attached to each ring to link them together, which create a soft metallic jingle everytime he moves his head. Tiger Form Due to his mixed Zandalari heritage, his animal forms are slightly different from those of the fullblooded druids. He is quite a bit larger than both the Darkspear tigers and Tauren lions. Secondly, his mane is far thicker than the sparse "mane" of the Darkspear. This almost gives him the appearance of a liger, even though he has no Tauren blood. All of his piercings and tattoos are the same in his animal forms, except that the tattoos are hidden beneath striped fur. History Youth Born in the dense jungle of Stranglethorn, Zin'huju is the product of a forbidden mating between a Darkspear woman and Zandalari man. His parents had met during a tribal gathering that occurs every six years on the island of Zandalar, and unintentionally conceived a child. Zin'huju never wished to be born a bastard child, but the mistakes of his parents have haunted him since birth. His cold-hearted mother, Rashta'sha, was nothing short of abusive and resented his existence, often blaming him for her own flaws. At the age of five, Zin'huju was taken to the next tribal gathering on Zandalar, where his mother then abandoned him with Shenza'lan, his dumbfounded father. Shenza'lan, having not realized he had fathered a child, fumbled through parenthood blindly. Not knowing what to do with the boy, he had Zin'huju trained to become a hunter, instead of allowing him to choose his own path. As Zin'huju grew on Zandalar, he was mocked and bullied for being a halfbreed by many of the other young Trolls, which caused him to retreat within himself. Adolescence By his mid-teens, Zin'huju no longer found comfort in continuing to live with his father and decided it was time to leave the island. After sailing across the South Seas and landing in Stranglethorn, he spent many months trekking across the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Thus began his relationship with the Horde. Upon meeting the mighty Vol'jin and Thrall in person, Zin'huju had finally discovered a place where he was welcomed. Soon after, he pledged his loyalty to the Horde and has devoted his life to serving its leaders and its people. Adulthood Zin'huju had never been satisfied with the life of a hunter, and often expressed these frustrations with Vol'jin. The Darkspear leader instructed the young Zandalari halfbreed to go on a spiritual journey and to not return until he was mentally whole again. Not knowing where to go, Zin'huju reluctantly returned to Zandalar, where he discovered his true calling. Druidism. Within just a few short months, his trainers had nothing more to teach him, so Zin'huju returned to serving Vol'jin and the Horde as a new man. Family Raija (half brother) Although normally finding it difficult for him to acquire friends, Zin'huju almost instantly bonded with Raija, a Darkspear a few years younger than he. During a conversation about family several months after the two met, they discovered that they had been born of the same mother. The brothers were shocked by this realization and took several days for them to come to terms with. Raija and Zin'huju are often found in each other's company, smoking assorted herb rolls. Shenza'lan (father) After leaving the island in his teenage years, Zin'huju has had little contact with his father, until recently. During the Zandalari uprising, Vol'jin used Zin'huju as a scout in order to rather information, since he is the only member of the Horde with rights to move on and off Zandalar freely. On two of these expeditions, Zin'huju tried to speak with his father, but to no avail. The last time he attempted to visit him in their old hut, Shenza'lan chased Zin'huju away with a spear, leaving him to think that his father may be involved in the Zandalari mess. Rashta'sha (mother) Zin'huju's mother was absent for much of his life. For a while, he thought she had simply vanished off the face of Azeroth. He made no attempts to seek her out, because he wanted nothing to do with her after she abandoned him at the age of five. That is, until Raija, his half brother, discovered her whereabouts. During Vol'jin's campaign to recapture the Echo Isles, Raija got word that their mother had joined Zalazane's ranks and was now fighting against the Horde. The brothers used this opportunity to sneak onto the island and together they took the twisted woman's life. With Raija's help, Zin'huju removed her head and cremated the body on a bonfire. They later shrunk the head, which Zin'huju now proudly displays on a necklace. Savagekin When Zin'huju returned to Zandalar to be re-trained as a Druid, he found that he was quite skilled in the art of shapeshifting. He could swiftly change back and forth between his birth form and a tiger as easily as he could breathe the sweet jungle air. He excelled in everything his trainers had to offer him, except the art of healing. The use of magic to mend flesh disturbed him greatly. Having originally trained with the Zandalari, Zin'huju sought out other feral Druids. He spent several months with the Wildmane and Runetotem clans, learning all that the Tauren were willing to teach him. As a result, his vocalizations in tiger form are accented with hints of lion. He finally returned to the Echo Isles to finish his journey with the Darkspear Druids. As time passed, Zin'huju began to remain in his animal forms for longer periods of time. Hours became days. Days became weeks. Returning to his birth form no longer came naturally. In fact, it turned into a struggle. He felt as if he was suffocating when he was a humanoid. Being forced to remain in his birth form for any extended length of time began to anger him. That anger quickly grew into rage. If not allowed to skin turn back into a tiger or any of his other forms, Zin'huju's rage consumed him and would cause him to berserk. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Druid Category:Savagekin